varnas_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Character classes and abilities
All character classes are separated into 3 categories. When creating a character you gain 3 attribute points that may be put into any governing attributes (except for rogue category which due to its diversity may increase any primary attribute using those 3 points). Together with available starting proficiencies (that may increased using cp. Later in the game you can learn any skill if you found the right instructors) elite classes are listed. Elite classes usually have alignment requirements (in addition to reaching at least level 3 and finding right masters or other source of information). Warriors (strength, toughness, dexterity) Barbarian. Availalbe starting proficiencies: long blades, long blunts, polearms, exotic, throwing large, throwing small, unarmed. May use only light armor. Elite classes: Berserker (any non lawful), Weapon master (any non chaotic). Champion. Availalbe starting proficiencies: short blades, short blunts, long blades, long blunts, polearm, small shields, large shields. May use light, medium or heavy armor. Elite classes: Knight (any lawful) and Weapon master (any non chaotic). Blademaster. '''Availalbe starting proficiencies: short blades, short blunts, exotic, throwing small, unarmed. May wear light or medium armor. Elite classes: Berserker (any non lawful), Weapon master (any non chaotic). '''Paladin. Availalbe starting proficiencies: short blades, short blunts, long blades, long blunts, polearm, small shields, large shields, healing magic, protection magic, smiting magic. May wear light, medium or heavy armor. Elite classes: Blackguard (any evil) or DIvine champion (any good). Rogues (any) Archer. Availalbe starting proficiencies: Short blades, short blunts, bows, crossbows, unarmed. May use light and medium armor. Elite classes: Ranger (any non lawful), Marksman, Arcane archer (any lawful). Assassin. Availalbe starting proficiencies: short blades, short blunts, exotic, throwing small, bows, unarmed. May use light armor. Elite classes: Blade dancer, Shade (any non chaotic), Bloodletter (any evil). Duelist. Availalbe starting proficiencies: short blades, long blades, exotic, unarmed, throwing small. May use light armor. Elite classes: Blade dancer, Death jester (any non lawful) Paragorn. Availalbe starting proficiencies: polearm, exotic, throwing large, small shields, large shields. may use light and medium armor. Elite classes: Spearmaster, Divine champion (any good), Blackguard (any evil). Mage (Intelligence, willpower, wisdom) Elementalist. Availalbe starting proficiencies: earth magic, water magic, air magic, fire magic, polearms, short blades, short blunts, unarmed. May not wear armor. Elite classes: Firelord (any chaotic), Earthlord (any non chaotic), Waterlord (any non lawful), Airlord, Blood mage (any evil). Mesmer. Availalbe starting proficiencies: Illusions, curses, polearms, short blades, short blunts, unarmed. May not wear armor. Elite classes: Witch hunter (any non evil), Death jester (any non lawful), Mind bender (any non good), Blood mage (any evil). Priest. Availalbe starting proficiencies: Smiting magic, protection magic, healing magic, polearms, unarmed, short blunts. May not wear armor. Elite classes: Holy avenger (only lawful good), Saint (only chaotic good), Dark disciple (any evil). Summoner. Availalbe starting proficiencies: summoning magic, enchanting magic, polearms, unarmed, short blades, short blunts. May not wear armor. Elite classes: Golem master (any non chaotic and non evil), Necromancer (Any non good), Spiritseer (any good), Demonologist (any non good), Druid (only chaotic good or chaotic neutral)